DigiDance 3rd Mix
by kimperly
Summary: Tai bought Dance Dance Revolution 3rd Mix. Read my fic to see how they play the game and fix some problems while playing the game. (Warning: Contains some Takari *Takeru and Hikari* relationship)
1. Default Chapter Title

Dedication: 

I'd like to dedicate this Fanfic to my beloved brother. He's been very helpful to me on making this fanfic such a success. He's been giving ideas, helping me get the lyrics on our Playstation, and inviting his friends over to gain some jokes for this fanfic. Thank you, Chris. 

I'd like to also thank my friends who helped me SO much. Also, thanks to Matt for the Fanfic title. 

**AN: I will be giving tips for DDR in this Fanfic. So when you see *AN* it's a tip for the game, which is out for Playstation.**

**Reminder:** My computer is totally screwed. So when you see bullets, it's my computer's fault. 

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, or Dance Dance Revolution. I just like making fanfiction. 

Tai just came home from Lucky Mart 97. His mom came out carrying a bag, and his dad came out carrying a rectangular box. 

"Now Tai, just remember these mats are your responsibility" said his mom. 

"Yeah, I know all about that crap, now let me set it up" 

Kari came out of the door with a bag of groceries. 

"Where do I put these stuff, mom" asked Kari painfully 

"In the kitchen, dear," 

Kari carried the bags into the kitchen, and then walked over to, Tai, and asked him a question, 

"HEY! that's really neat, can I bring Yolei, Cody and T.K.? " 

"Sure, as long as you call Sora, Matt ,Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, and Willis" 

"INCLUDING YOUR FRIENDS?!?!?" shouted Kari 

"Yeah, I need to insert the chip, and it's better if we work together, and save time as possible." 

"All right, Tai..." 

Kari, called T.K. first. 

"Konnichiwa" said T.K.'s mom from the reciever. 

"Can I talk to T.K. kudasai" 

"Of course dear, just let me get him" 

T.K. picked up the reciever, "Konnichiwa" 

"Can you come over?" 

"Why?" 

"It's like... a... surprise..." 

"Sure, I like surprises" 

"ok, bye" 

  * Kari has called all the digidestined, and Tai is done installing the chip. 
  * T.K. arrives first. 
  * "Yo, wassup Kari?" asked T.K. 
  * "Tai got, Dance Dance Revolution 3rd Mix" 
  * "I've heard of that game, it's a really big hit" 
  * "Yeah, that's why Tai bought it" 
  * T.K. is surprised "Whoah, I've tried to buy it but they're going really fast" 
  * "I had to call so they could keep it on reserve for me" said Tai, "It's like renting a simple game..." 
  * "Where did you buy it?" 
  * "Lucky Mart 98" 
  * "Really, I thought they just sold food there" 
  * "That's why Kari was carrying tons of groceries" laughed Tai 
  * "Are we gonna play, or are we just gonna stand here?" asked Kari angrily 
  * "Heh..." said T.K. 

  * "What should we begin with?" asked T.K.
  * "I dunno" said Kari accidentally stepping on start on the mat and stopped on Butterfly.
  * "WHAT? KARI!" shouted Tai
  * "Oops, sorry, Tai" said Kari 
  * "Hey, you never know unless you try" said T.K. 
  * "Ok, but Kari's taking my place" said Tai automatically getting off the mat, and pushing Kari onto the mat. 
  * "Um...Tai" 
  * "Go on, Kari," said Tai, "Have some fun" 
  * "Thanx a lot, Courage" said Kari angrily. 

"Official, Goodies 1, Goodies 2, Goodies 3?" asked T.K. 

  * "Maybe we should try Official" 
  * **(AN: When you are playing DDR 3rd Mix, there are 4 ways you can play butterfly, and 3 ways for Boom Boom Dollar, but remember there are other ways for other songs too) **
  * "ok," said T.K. pushing the O button. 
  * "This should be interesting" said Tai 
  * Matt came in, "What's going on?" 
  * "They're trying out, Butterfly on DDR 3rd Mix" 
  * Matt laughed "Well, this should be interesting..." 
  * The music started, and the first words that came out were,_ "Ay, iyaiyai, Ay, iyaiyai, A-a-a iyaiyai _
  * _Where's my samurai"_
  * _I was searching for a man, all across Japan_

_Just to find, to find my samurai, _

  * _Someone who is strong, but still a little shy, _
  * _Yes I need, I need my samurai _
  * (BOOM) FAILED "I'm always here for you" 
  * "My ankle hurts," complained Kari 

"Whoah," said T.K., "I haven't sweated this much since basketball practice." 

Matt was laughing 

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" shouted Kari and T.K. 

"Oh, um... I was thinking how you guys would make a cute couple" 

"A CUTE COUPLE!?!?" shouted Kari and T.K. 

"Heh," laughed Tai, "You know Kari," Tai starts to nudge Kari, "I believe from the last past years you've gained a crush" 

"I DID NOT!" 

Matt walks over to T.K., "I told you about puberty" 

"hmph..." says T.K. 

Kari and T.K. start to blush, "STOP IT (Kari: TAI!) (T.K.: MATT!) 

"But you guys are blushing..." laughed Matt and Tai 

Sora, Mimi, Joe and Izzy arrives. 

"Hi Tai!" said Sora 

"Hey guys," cheered Tai, "What took you guys so long?" 

"Mimi was complaining," 

"But walking is so dreary, maybe we should have called daddy to drive us here" complained Mimi 

"Get what I mean..." said Sora 

Tai laughed. 

"Tai got DDR 3rd Mix" said Matt 

"And me and Matt were talking about how Kari and T.K. would make a cute couple when they were on the mat." said Tai  
"YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID!" shouted Kari and T.K. 

"heh... funny..." said Joe 

  * "Which game should we play?" asked Izzy 
  * "I know!" shouted Matt 
  * "What is it, Matt?" 
  * "Paranoia Rebirth!" 
  * **(AN: Uh oh... there are a lot of songs that are very hard in DDR. Paranioa Rebirth is one of them, but the correct saying for Paranoia Rebirth is Paranoia 190, TOTALLY HARD! There are also some songs that trick you, example, Trip Machine, AM P3, and Dead End. Remember that if a song sounds hard, it's GONNA BE HARD, especially if you're on SSR or Maniac)**
  * "It seems like a nice song," said Sora 
  * "Ok, then I'll play it," said Izzy 
  * After the song... 
  * "THAT SUCKED ALL MY ENERGY, MATT!" shouted Izzy 
  * "Well, at least your mouth is still working" laughed Matt 

  * "Maybe we should push Matt you guys" said Tai 
  * Everyone started to stretch the mat so the sensors in the bottom could go on the arrows. 
  * **(AN: You have to stretch out your mat so that the sensors(appears as lines) on the bottom are on the arrows. Just imagine, stepping on the down arrow, and appears as an right arrow instead. On my birthday, my friend Genee was playing on my mat, she was um... how can I say this... HUGE (fat... DON'T KILL ME GENEE!), she totally wrecked our mat, when I went to play in my OWN mat, I stepped on the up arrow, it was the O button. It took me and my brother a half an hour to stretch out the mat so the sensors on the bottom we're on the right place. Hey! Tai didn't say, stretch... he said... push...)**

Everyone looked at Tai who was doing nothing, and asked, "Aren't you gonna help, Tai?" 

"Yeah, but that's not I meant," 

Tai then pushed Matt. 

"YOU HAIRED EYE FREAK!" shouted Matt 

Soon, Davis, Yolei, Willis, and Cody arrived. 

  * "You guys are totally late" said T.K. 
  * "We had to do something" said Willis 
  * "Well, it's better than not showing up at all" smiled Tai 
  * "HEY! I've seen these before. It's DDR" shouted Davis 
  * "We got it today," said Tai 
  * Davis started to dance on the mat, "Hey Kari, look at me groove," 
  * "You aren't even stepping on the arrows..." complained Willis 
  * "Oops..." 

Everyone was pushing and complaining to try out the game. There was a lot of noise, and fighting so Tai couldn't take it anymore. 

"STOP!" shouted Tai 

Everyone stopped. 

"Maybe we should think of a way to share," said Tai, "We're wasting more time if we argue" 

"How?" asked Izzy 

"Maybe we should put everyone's name on a piece of paper..." said Tai, "then we could draw 2 names out of a hat, and that'll be the people who'll play. We repeat the process over again, until all the names in the hat are used, and then we place all the paper in the hat again." 

"And if someone has to leave," said Matt, "We can take person's name out of the hat!" 

  * "Ok," said Sora, "That's fine by me," 
  * "Hmph, and they're suppose to call ME knowledge..." argued Izzy 
  * "All right," said Tai, but then had a downward expression on his face, 
  * "What' wrong Tai?" asked Sora 

"I don't have a hat..." said Tai, 

Everyone started to stare at T.K. 

"YOU'RE NOT USING MY HAT!" shouted T.K. 

"We're only using it for a game, T.K." sighed Matt 

"Hand over the hat," said Davis 

"Oh come on T.K., it's not like we're feeding your hat to the sharks..." said Kari 

"Fine...," said T.K. taking off his hat, "Remember to give it back though..." 

"WE WILL!" shouted everyone. 

"Ok, first goes..." said Tai while bringing 2 names out of T.K.'s hat, "Sora and Joe" 

Sora takes mat 2 and Joe takes mat 1. 

**(AN: mat 1 is for a boy, and mat 2 is for a girl. Geez... this game is sexist... but hey! it depends)**

"What song do you wanna try?" asked Joe 

"How about Boom Boom Dollar?" asked Sora, "It's a cool song..."  
Joe stepped on O to start it. 

"Official..." said Sora 

"Ok," said Joe 

_Boom boom boom boom Money funny dollar...   
It's a thriller, darling You're a wonderful lover, baby _

__"Wow, this is fun!" said Sora__

_Hai yai yai yai  
July December, Always deep inside of mind Tell me _

__"I think I'm allergic to this game..." complained Joe_,_ "I keep missing the arrows" 

_Why yai yai yai  
You keep a pocketful of green green dollars _

_I love you though it's the time   
You're very hard You're like a young young fella _

_Take me on the night   
Boom boom boom boom Shoot you like a bambar   
Boom boom boom boom At your order   
Boom boom boom boom Pushing all the buttons   
More... time _

__"GO SORA!" shouted Tai 

_  
Boom boom boom boom Hai yai yai yai   
Boom boom boom boom Why yai yai yai   
Boom boom boom boom Pushing all the buttons   
More... time   
Boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom!_

__"Alright!" shouted Sora 

"Alright?!? that song was hard" 

"Well, at least you've had your turn" said Tai 

"I guess so..." __

__"Who will be the next, to come out of T.K.'s box?" asked Tai 

"hat..." said T.K. angrily 

"Whatever!" laughed Tai, but then... "Uh oh..." 

"What's the matter, Tai?" asked Yolei 

"Tell us who's next," asked Cody 

" T.K. and..." Tai gulped 

"And who?" asked Sora 

"Davis..." replied Tai who gulped again, 

"T.K. AND DAVIS?" shouted everyone 

T.K. and Davis went up to the mat. It didn't matter what mat they were on. They didn't care. Everyone was silent. Everyone was calm. Everyone was curious who was going to win... 

Who will win, T.K. or Davis? Will this be the last dance for Davis and T.K.? Find out on DigiDance 3rd Mix- _Re-Venge_... 

**AN: HEY! how is everyone?**

**I've decided to have a Digimon and Dance Dance Revolution 3rd Mix Poll, since I thought it would be a lot of fun to guess and learn at the same time about DDR.**

****

All right, let's get started! 

**Digimon: Digital Monsters Poll: **

**Who do you think is gonna win?**

a) T.K 

b) Davis 

c) they'll both fail 

d) tie 

**Which song is the easiest (Songs are on basic)?**

a) Do it all night 

b) Xander 

c) Jam Jam Reggae 

d) Get Up and Dance 

I'll give ya all the answers on DDR Re-Venge. Cya! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

______________________________________________________________________________ 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dance Dance Revolution, it belongs to Konami and all that stuff. And I also don't own Digimon and all that stuff. 

**Dedication: **To my wonderful brother, Chris!

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Digimon: Digital Monsters Poll: **

**Who do you think is gonna win?**

a) T.K 

b) Davis 

c) they'll both fail 

d) tie 

**The answer is... IN THE FIC!!!**

**Read!**

**Which song is the easiest? (Songs are on basic)**

a) Do it all night

b) Xanadu

c) Jam Jam Reggae

d) Get Up and Dance

**The answer is... D!!! Get up and Dance. Get up and Dance is slow on basic, and goes 1 arrow at a time EGAD!!! BORING!!! Some other slow song is Jam Jam Reggae, Jam Jam Reggae is terribly slow, but it gives you time to think which one will come next. BUT UH OH!!!When you get to SSR. SSR gives you a whole lot of stuff and gives you no time at all to think. **

**The easiest song for Another and SSR is "Do it all night". But on basic, it gives you a whole lot of stuff that's confusing especially for a beginner. And for Xander, I spelled Xander wrong people, sorry. Well, I don't know that much about Xanadu, but it goes 1 arrow at a time, and isn't that hard.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Ok!

In my review, jAY wants to know what DDR is, and how to play it. I have the answer to that problem.

**What is DDR(Dance Dance Revolution)?**

DDR stands for Dance Dance Revolution. It is a game created by Konami and released in 1999. The basic play system is that arrows scroll upward on a screen, timed to the beat of some music, and when they reach the top, the corresponding arrow must be pressed on the controller. DDR makes use of a foot pad controller, so players actually have to get down and move.

Information from here:http://www.saturn.spaceports.com/~dancerev/info.html 

**How do you play?**

Now, the purpose of DDR is to step on as many arrows as you can. Either in the arcade, or in the game. For example, when the arrow is flowing up, on your mat or surface board, you step on up. 

Still don't get it? You can come to my website, http://www.geocities.com/wigglytuffqxp/ddr.html

Here are the type of games that are out for DDR. If there is a **(IH)** right beside it, it means I have the game. Yes me! and I'm not selling it to anybody!

Dance Dance Revolution **(IH)**

Dance Dance Revolution 2nd Mix **(IH)**

Dance Dance Revolution 3rd Mix **(IH)**

Dance Dance Revolution OHA! **(IH)**

Dance Dance Revolution Dancing Stage **(IH)**

Dance Dance Revolution Club Mix

Dance Dance Revolution Club Mix 2

______________________________________________________________________________

**Kamiya Residents....**

Tai, who do you think is gonna win?" asked Matt

"Who cares, I just wanna watch" 

"Sora, who do you think is gonna win?" asked Kari

"I don't know Kari, it depends" 

"Hey T.M. pick a song" said Davis

"It's ok Sprint head, you pick first"

Then the D-3's start to react.

"Hey! the D-3's are reacting!" said Kari

"A Digimon is in danger" cried Sora

"Let's get going" said Yolei

"Right!" shouted Davis

"We'll worry about this later, Davis"

"Chicken T.S.?"

"Not as much as you..."

______________________________________________________________________________

**Computer Lab...**

"Hey! someone's coming..." said Patamon

"Shh..." said Gatomon, "Quiet!"

"Hey, you're sitting on my tail!" complained DemiVeemon to Poromon

"Hoo boy..." said Patamon

"What? me? I'm not sitting on your tail, I think Upamon is..."

"Don't go pushing it on me you big fat liar!"

"I am no liar, you're the liar you poor excuse for a Digimon"

"Oh yeah! you're a..."

"Will you guys be more quieter next time?" asked T.K.

"I'll have to agree on T.K...." said Kari, "Next time, when the computer club comes in, they'll start thinking that this school is haunted"

______________________________________________________________________________

**In the Digiworld...**

"Where's the Digimon that was in danger?" asked Patamon

"I don't know." said Kari staring at her D-3, "It should be close by"

"Well, I've had enough of waiting, I wanna go home and play DDR" said Davis

"Then let's keep looking" persisted Cody smiling at Armadillomon

Then...

"WHERE'S THIS DIGIMON?!?!" shouted Yolei, "WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR IT A LONG PERIOD OF TIME NOW!"

"Calm down Yolei, we'll find it..." said Hawkmon

"I dunno, but the D-3's seem to say we're...AAAAAHHH!" shouted Kari

"OH NO! KARI!" shouted Gatomon

"HELP ME!" shouted Kari hanging from the big hole in the ground,

"I CAN'T GRAB YOUR HAND KARI!!! YOU'RE TOO FAR!!!" shouted Gatomon

"I'll save you Kari!" shouted Davis but falls on his face, 

"I'm falling!" shouted Kari

T.K. tries to grab Kari's hand

"Grab my hand Kari!"

"I'm tryin...G!" shouted Kari, but then...

Kari falls, but in the attempt, T.K. falls as well.

"Oh no, they're both gone!" said Yolei

"T.K.!" shouted Patamon

"KARI!" shouted Gatomon

Falling...

"I can't look..." said Kari

"We're not at the bottom yet, Kari"

"T.K!"

"How do we stop?" 

"And you're asking me?!?!?"

1 minute later...

"We're not at the bottom yet..."

"T.K... I want to tell you something..." 

"What is it Kari?"

"If we ever fall to the ground, I always wanted to tell you that I've always..."

Kari and T.K. stop and are floating in the air

"We stopped!" said Kari

"Help me!" murmmured ???mon, "Help me!"

"AHH!" shouted Kari grabbing onto T.K.,

"What was that?" asked T.K.

"Please, you have to help me!" 

"I'm scared T.K.!" shouted Kari

"WHOEVER YOU ARE! COME OUT!" shouted T.K.

A giant cube puzzle appears and starts to open.

"It can't be..." said Kari

"Apocalymon..."

"Help me!"

"You seem to be okay," said Kari, "Why should we help you?"

"I'm in pain..." shouted Apocalymon,

"You told us that when we first met you" said T.K.

"HELP ME!"

"Uh..."

"Okay, so I was a bad Digimon, but I changed my ways and I even joined HPLD!"

"What's that?" asked Kari  
"Help Poor Little Digimon, here's an example" Apocalymon brings out a cassette player

"Help poor Digimon in need, many Digimon are suffering from not eating and dying from...

"WE GET THE POINT! NOW TURN IT OFF!" shouted T.K. and Kari

Apocalymon shuts it off,

"Well, why do you need help, you run by hot water instead of cold" asked Kari  
"No,"

Kari and T.K ask "Are you gonna start explaing...?"

"Yes, but I've got a question, Do you like it when I am coexisting with you?"

"Uh... sure!"

"Oh really? As I sat in the cold miserable darkness of my world,"

"Oh brother..." said T.K.

"Not again"  
"I watched all of you on the other side, laughing and having fun in the light!"

"I have fun in the dark, does that count?"

Kari slaps T.K. for saying that,"PUBERTY IS OUT OF THE QUESTION!!"

**(AN: No tip, but EWWW! I have a sick mind...)**

"Do you think it's fair that I should have to live in all this agony?"

"Agonizing pain I get, but agony, I have no idea" said T.K.

"Really, I don't get it either..."

"You failed Language Arts too?"

"Yeah! Oh Wow! we have so much in common!"

"Why should you get to laugh when I am forced to cry?"

"Like a baby? or like a grown up adult?"

"I've seen many grown up adults cry, like that guy across the street on 78 ave"

"You mean that guy who picks his ass?"

"Why do you get to taste the best life has to offer when all I do is choke on it's left overs?"

"I don't really get to taste, the best life can offer since I'm on a diet!" said T.K.

"ANSWER ME THIS! WHY DO YOU GET THE PIZZA, WHILE I GET THE CRUST?"

"Cause the Digital World doesn't have a Pizza Place!"

"Whatever you're get for me, no anchovies on mine!"

"I CHANGED MY FRICKIN WAYS!!! I WANT TO BE GOOD, FROM NOW ON, AND..."

"What did you say?" asked T.K.

"I wanna be good..." said Apocalymon with a sad face,

"Then if you say you're good, then you're good!" said Kari with smile.

"So you mean I can..."

"No, you can not play DDR with us..." said T.K.  
"Awww... man..." said Apocalymon with a downward expression,

"Let's get going Kari,"

"Okay..."

Kari and T.K. held out their D-3's and they both got out of the hole and returned home.

"COME BACK!!! I WANTED TO SHOW YOU A TAPE WHERE YOU CAN HEAR BUFFALOS MIGATING! Oh well..."

Apocalymon puts headset phones on.

"I'm a Happy Little Buffalo"

______________________________________________________________________________

**With Davis and the others....**

"KARI!!! KARI!!!" shouted Davis

"T.K.!!! T.K!!!" shouted Yolei

"Where could they be?" asked Patamon  
"I dunno, but we have to keep looking..." said Gatomon

"Hey guys, LOOK OVER THERE!!" shouted Hawkmon

"HE'S COMING!!!" shouted Gotsumon, "PLEASE!! CAN I GO TO THE REAL WORLD AND PLAY DDR WITH YOU!!"

Davis and the others just stare at Gotsumon with confused faces. 

"What are you talking about?" asked Armadillomon

"Hey guys, Izzy sent us an email" said Cody as he looks at his D-3

Kari and T.K. are back in the Real World, come back to the Real World, ASAP!

"OH PERRTY PLEASE!I WANNA COME TO THE REAL WORD!!!"

"Uh...." said all the Digimon

"I don't think Tai would like that" said Davis

"I WANNA PLAY DDR!!!"

Yolei starts to get upset, "Grrr... GO AWAY!!"

**(AN: This is no tip for DDR, but... why isn't Ken in the Digital World?)**

"I am sick of this song..." said Ken playing on his computer,

"BOOM! I am always here for you" said his computer

"WHAT?!?!?! I HAD A COMBO OF 90!!! I DON'T BELIEVE I FAILED!!!"

**(AN: Tip time! :) Combos is when you play without getting a Miss or Good)**

"What happened Ken?"

"I hate these computer games... I WANTED SS BUT THIS STUPID EMULATOR WON'T GIVE IT TO ME!!!"

**(AN: Dance Dance Revolution grades you. That's right! **YOU CAN GET GRADED!!! S is good, SS is totally good, SSS means PERFECTION HOLY SHIT! 

**Of course, no one can get SSS. Since SSS is... hard... to get...)**

"It's okay Ken, you can try again next time" 

"Yeah, I guess you're right Wormmon, I should try again tomorrow..." said ken shutting off his computer, 

"Let's go outside and play Ken!" said Wormmon, "Let's have some fresh air"  
"Okay, but the last one out is a rotten digiegg!" 

Wormmon starts running, "HEY!!! I can't run that fast" 

"Sorry Wormmon, but that's what happens when you don't have 2 feet!" 

Wormmon starts laughing**,**

______________________________________________________________________________ 

**The Next Day...**

Everyone arrives at Tai's house, 

"Yesterday was pretty weird..." said T.K. 

"Yeah..." said Kari 

"The Digimon are acting weird..." said Cody 

"We saw Gotsumon yesterday" said Yolei 

"huh?" everyone said except Davis and Cody, 

"Gotsumon wanted to play DDR, he said he was trouble, but he wasn't...and Gotsumon WAS the Digimon that was giving us a distress call..." 

"we'll tell you what's weird, we saw Apocalymon yesterday," 

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!" shouted Tai and Matt 

"In that hole you and Kari fell in?" asked Davis, 

"Yup!"  
"Did he hurt you guys?" 

"No, he said he wanted to play DDR..." 

"Yeah! and also, he said he turned good, and joined this thing called HPLD!" 

"What's that?" 

"Help Poor Little Digimon..."said Kari and T.K. both at the same time, 

"That's sad..." said Mimi, "AND CREEPY!" 

"Well anyway, let's play DDR." said Tai who booted his playstation, 

"K!" shouted everyone and headed towards Tai's playstation game counsel. 

Ding Dong...  
"I'LL GET IT!!!" shouted Kari as she hops over to the door, 

"Hi Kari!" said Ken 

"Oh, Hi Ken! I thought you were Micko...Oh darn..." 

"Who's Micko?"asked Davis, 

"I know! but I'm not telling you..." said T.K. 

"ARE YOU SAYING KARI'S DITCHING US FOR THIS MICKO DUDE!?!? AND YOU'RE OKAY WITH THIS?!?!?" 

The other's sweatdrop, 

Kari hears Davis say that and grabs a frying pan, "IT'S MY PET CAT YOU DUMBASS!" 

"Whoah Kari, PMS!" said Davis rubbing his head, 

Ken looks around and sees the playstation game counsel, 

"You got DDR?" asked Ken 

"Yuperroo!" said Sora, "My sweet pea had this game for 2 days and he's still really bad at it"  
"SORA! KNOCK IT OFF!" blushed ai 

"Can we play now..." asked T.K. 

"Yeah sure, let's start now!" 

"ALRIGHT!! let's play... DDR!!!" shouted Yolei pointing her finger to the T.V set, (Like the part where she says "LET'S GO TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!!") 

Everyone sweatdrops, 

"I'd really love to see this!" said Ken starting to laugh, 

"Yup!" said Tai laughing as well, 

"Are you ready TM?" 

"You bet I am, Goggle breath..." 

"Uh oh, here we go again..." said Kari 

"Hm..." said Yolei, "When will they ever learn?" 

T.K. takes mat 1, and Davis takes mat 2. 

**(AN: Remember the part where I said that mat 1 is for a boy, mat 2 is for a girl, DAVIS IS THE GIRL!!)**

"Re-venge..." said Tai, 

The song stops on Afronova. 

"Revenge is MY keyword" 

"You sure? cause Re-venge is MY middle name" 

Davis steps on the O button, 

"Actually T.K., T.K. is your middle name, Takeru is your real name..."said Matt 

"Shut up Matt..." 

"Takeru, I really like that name!" said Kari smiling, 

T.K. blushes 

"What do you think of Hikari?" asked Tai nudging Kari 

Matt and Tai both start grinning, "T.K. and Kari sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" 

"WHAT ABOUT ME!?!?!" shouted Davis panting  
"You're too stupid Davis, nobody would like you..." said Cody 

"HEY!!! take that back!" shouted Yolei slamming her hand to the start button and laying it there for 3 seconds. 

BOOM! Failed... 

**(AN: You wanna know why it failed? Yolei layed her hand on the start button, and that usually stops the song)**  
"Huh?" said Davis and T.K. 

"Awww... too bad..." said Tai, "Your turn is up!" 

"WHAT?!?!?!" shouted T.K. and Davis, 

"Heh... too bad, cause, Kari and Yolei are both up next!" said Tai 

Kari and Yolei both step up to the mat, 

"Winner gets Davis?" says Yolei 

"WHAT?!?!?" said Davis, 

"Uh..." Kari steps off the mat, "No thank you..." 

"Hmph..." said Davis, 

OOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo..... 

Everyone freezes, 

"What's that?" asked Izzy 

"I don't know..." said Joe 

"Whatever it is, it can't be good" said Tai, 

What's that noise? Check out my next fanfic. Called "Digidance Destruction" 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

HEY!!!!! It's WigglytuffQXP again. Sorry for taking so long on this fic. I had to think of something and I also had a lot of homework. And not only that, I got a new mouse. :D 

Relationship... 

Don't sue me, but I really hate Davis, and I totally LOVE TAKARI!!! 

I also put in a little Taiora. After I saw the movie, I thought Tai and Sora were the cutest thing since telelvision! 

I also put a little Daiyako. I don't care if you don't believe in that couple. I just wanted to make it funny. 

News: 

-My dad finally arrived home from the Philippines, (I got all my games from the PHILIPPINES!!) 

He got me Dance Dance Revolution OHA! It's for little children, but it's very cute! 

-I finally got rid of those stupid bullets. YEAH!!! What a relief... 

But when I try to put the 1st Digimon DDR, the bullets appeared again... Grrr... There's something wrong with my first Digimon DDR fic. 

Time for POLL!!!! YEAH!!!! 

**Digimon Poll:**

**If Davis and T.K. both got DDR, who do you think would become a pro first?**

a) Davis 

b) T.K. 

c) They'd be at the same level 

d) They'll never make the game 

**DDR Poll:**

**Which songs are the hardest? (songs are on SSR)**

a) Dead End 

b) Paranoia Rebirth 

c) Afronova 

d) Jam Jam Reggae 


End file.
